


《“欢乐苦难”马戏团》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Trigger Warnings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 韦恩先生总喜欢穿黑色，这让小莱克斯觉得奇怪，马戏团里穿如此肃穆颜色的人只有韦恩先生一个人，因为，那可是马戏团，这样的颜色意味着韦恩先生不需要表演，不需要经受痛苦的训练，意味着，韦恩先生是个局外人。





	《“欢乐苦难”马戏团》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

卢瑟马戏团在欧洲闻名，他们的招牌表演人人都知道，那就是驯兽和 freak show，其中驯的最主要的是豹子，体态轻盈步伐优雅的豹子，却少不了挨老卢瑟的打。

没少挨打的还有老卢瑟的儿子，一头红发的莱克斯，他也是马戏团另一种意义上的招牌，赤裸裸的招牌。

小莱克斯的母亲是吉普赛人，充满自由与欲望的热力，和她儿子现在的处境截然不同。在莱克斯小时候，她曾经温柔地抱着他，为他准备晚餐时美味的汤和自己缝制的吉普赛风格的衣服，她是莱克斯幼年最温柔的怀抱。可是吉普赛人要迁徙离开，而莱克斯的父亲决定把莱克斯关在帐篷里不准出来，于是小莱克斯没有去道别，在永远地迷路之前。

在那之后莱克斯开始在马戏团表演，一开始只是些杂耍，踩着充气的橡皮球跳舞，用小细杆顶着盘子转圈，紧接着开始驯兽，训练他们跳圈，最终被指派驯养一只小豹子。

小豹子体型修长匀称，性格温和亲人，像只大猫，总是用小小的头蹭莱克斯瘦弱的手掌和小腿，那是莱克斯少能得到的亲近。可老卢瑟时常虐待她，一个动作没能好好表现就要狠狠地拿鞭子抽打她漂亮的皮毛，那甩动手臂的力道是莱克斯熟悉的，他想，那样的力度打在小豹子的身上，也会像自己挨打时一样痛吧。

于是他决定站到小豹子的前面，遮挡老卢瑟的责骂，而最后，挨打的就变成了莱克斯。

老卢瑟发泄完怒气，愤愤地离开，回到自己的帐篷大剂量地饮用酒精。莱克斯蹲坐在地上，膝盖和小腿上满是刚刚被鞭子抽打的血痕，而那小豹子慢慢走近莱克斯，用那生长着倒刺的舌头舔了舔莱克斯的伤口。莱克斯轻哼了一声，但很快又故作镇定，小豹子亲昵的动作把莱克斯的伤口刮得更大了，疼痛也愈发剧烈，但小莱克斯不舍得推开。

忽然一个高大的身影蹲下身笼罩了莱克斯，一块沾满酒精的手帕按在了莱克斯受伤的膝盖上，莱克斯忍不住小声呼痛，面前人抬起头来，莱克斯才看清，那是新来的经理人布鲁斯。布鲁斯是个绅士，和马戏团主老卢瑟可不一样，大家都说，布鲁斯韦恩先生是这个残酷世界里的一缕文明之光。

但韦恩先生总喜欢穿黑色，这让小莱克斯觉得奇怪，马戏团里穿如此肃穆颜色的人只有韦恩先生一个人，因为，那可是马戏团，这样的颜色意味着韦恩先生不需要表演，不需要经受痛苦的训练，意味着，韦恩先生是个局外人。

或许他也没人们想的那样冷漠，莱克斯看着他为自己的伤口消毒，那块一看就价值不菲的手帕沾染了自己的血，这让莱克斯有些不安，他轻轻地动了动腿。韦恩先生轻轻抓住他没有伤口的脚踝，制止了他的乱动，抬头看向莱克斯，“忍一忍，只是一阵就过去了。”

莱克斯没想到他竟然会安慰自己的痛楚，然后眼泪就掉了下来，对面的人似乎更紧张了，急匆匆结束了进程，拿衣袖擦起了莱克斯的眼泪。莱克斯没想到布鲁斯会牵着自己的手走进帐篷，没想到父亲会允许自己和布鲁斯待在一起，没想到布鲁斯会在自己因夜晚的寒冷而发抖时抱着自己入睡。

这很离奇，但这确实发生了。莱克斯以为这只会是个巧合，但父亲说帐篷短缺，韦恩先生只能暂居在莱克斯的帐篷里。于是莱克斯再也没有在夜晚因为寒冷而失眠。

也许布鲁斯是个好人，他外出回来会给莱克斯带一些甜蜜的糖果，晚上睡觉时会把自己的被子一起盖在莱克斯身上，甚至有一次半夜，莱克斯因为晚餐被没收而肚子饿得咕咕叫，布鲁斯竟然下床给他烤了几个小土豆吃。烤熟的土豆香气四溢，灼烫着莱克斯的手指，他几乎要拿不住它们。布鲁斯从他手里拿过土豆，小心地为他剥好，再递给莱克斯。

也许布鲁斯是真的绅士，他不会像大多数人一样忽略莱克斯提出的问题，而是乐意与莱克斯交谈，他还会给莱克斯讲各种旅行的故事，从最荒芜的北方岛屿谈到奢华之都巴黎。莱克斯喜欢听布鲁斯讲故事，尤其喜欢关于巴黎的故事，它们是那么诡奇浪漫，让莱克斯忍不住好奇。他问马戏团什么时候会巡演到巴黎，布鲁斯说会的，不要多久就会去巴黎的，欧洲是块小地方。

然后布鲁斯抱着莱克斯钻进被窝，在温暖的半睡半醒之间，莱克斯不抱希望地问布鲁斯，等到了巴黎可不可以带自己出马戏团玩玩。意识不清的他记不得布鲁斯是否迟疑，或者沉默了多久，他只记得，布鲁斯说可以。

天气越来越暖和，夏日的烈焰快要降临在欧洲大地上，卢瑟马戏团将要去巴黎，为那些挑剔的有钱人表演。大家的训练都愈发紧张，而莱克斯却总是分心，他在想着他的巴黎之行。

聚光灯照在莱克斯的脸上，晃得他几乎睁不开眼，但他用那副熟练装出的微笑面对观众席，他的心思似乎与身体分离了，他的动作在他自己的感知里缓慢得像在模糊的梦境里，他的力量被抽走了，感官被蒙上一层厚厚的纱，恍惚间，在聚光灯下，他不再存在。

终于等到退场，莱克斯用手擦着额头的汗，回到自己的卧室。布鲁斯说可以带自己出去走走，等下要向他请求，要是能今天就出去玩就太好了。莱克斯用毛巾擦着脸上颈间的汗水，巴黎可真闷热啊。

莱克斯听见帘外有人声，错杂在一起，似乎是好几个人，他听见熟悉的老卢瑟的声音，说着法语的高贵腔调，还有布鲁斯低低的声音。他感到奇怪，躲在帘后轻轻挑起一个角，向外偷看去。

老卢瑟在和客人高谈阔论，口音浓重的法语莱克斯听不懂，但他看到那几个穿着考究的人往自己的卧室方向走来，他大概猜到了这是什么情况，马戏团里隐藏的皮肉生意，莱克斯知道会有一天发生在自己身上，但没想到这么快，他的十六岁生日都还没到。

人声缓缓接近，他看到布鲁斯在一旁默默站着，时不时加以简短的附和，然后在老卢瑟的示意下带着那几个人朝莱克斯的卧室走来。莱克斯连忙冲回床边坐着，装作对床单上的某个污渍非常感兴趣似的，使劲盯着看，似乎此刻世界里只剩下这个点，其他所有的东西都被驱逐出去。

布鲁斯在帘外轻轻咳了一声，拨开门帘，那几个穿着昂贵衣服的人走了进来，莱克斯看向帘外，布鲁斯对上他的眼神，沉默着，表情比他惯常沉默时更加沉重。

莱克斯知道了，他不会救自己。几个陌生人用陌生的语言和腔调夸赞莱克斯，语音还未落地，莱克斯就被他们按在了床铺上，几双手解开他的衣服，在他的腰际和腿间用力抚摸。莱克斯手足无措，但他知道无措也不会给自己带来任何好处。他是个表演的专家，睁大那双浅蓝的眼睛，放下手脚的力气，无措加以无辜的调料成为天真，陌生与不反抗混合变成纯洁，多么可笑的成人世界，施暴者以概念和权力将莱克斯团团困住。

等那几个人终于离开，他们给莱克斯留下了一点小礼物，两枚昂贵的袖扣，莱克斯看着他们走出帘外，等脚步声走远，把那两块宝石甩在了地上。

布鲁斯走了进来，他说他要帮莱克斯洗漱，莱克斯闭着眼转过身躺着，不理会他的话。布鲁斯沉沉地叹了一口气，重重地压在莱克斯的心上，让他麻木的心脏沉重得发痛。布鲁斯捡起地上的宝石袖扣，把毛巾放在热水里浸湿，拿到床边给莱克斯擦脸。毛巾腾腾的热气沾在莱克斯脸上，布鲁斯的手掌温柔地在他脸上擦拭，让他的眼眶开始发酸。

莱克斯咬住自己的舌尖，将夺眶的泪水逼退，不发一语地抵抗着布鲁斯的动作。布鲁斯为他擦洗完，莱克斯听见他发出“啧”的一声，然后那温热的手指触到了莱克斯膝盖上的新伤痕。

接着是熟悉的酒精带来的痛感，布鲁斯为他的伤口消毒，那温柔的触感一会儿又离开了莱克斯的膝盖。莱克斯闭着眼，眼皮上是帐篷里的灯光投下的红色，他听见布鲁斯洗漱的声音，接着灯被关上，身边的床铺塌陷下去。

过了好一会儿，久到莱克斯以为他已经睡着了，布鲁斯却伸出了手臂，想像之前一样把莱克斯抱在怀里，莱克斯在他怀里剧烈地挣扎，从布鲁斯手臂里挣脱，在床沿趴着，不肯再接近一点。

直到后半夜，莱克斯悄悄地哭了，隐忍低沉的哭声几不可闻，他在床沿窝着身子，把眼泪擦在袖子上。突然布鲁斯起身往床沿挪动，抱住了他。他把莱克斯的小脑袋按在胸口，手掌抚摸着他柔软漂亮的金红色头发。温暖的体温让莱克斯渐渐平静下来，布鲁斯身上满是阴沉却好闻的气息，莱克斯渐渐昏睡过去。

时间就这样过去，布鲁斯兑现了诺言，带莱克斯去巴黎城最好看最热闹的地方玩，他给莱克斯买了糖果、新衣服，甚至还有鲜花，还带着莱克斯坐了渡轮，在风大的时候还从身后抱住莱克斯为他挡风。他是阴沉的，不诚实的，背叛的，但那时的莱克斯还能往哪走呢，除了他的怀抱，和他化学甜味的糖。

他第一次躺在布鲁斯身下时，布鲁斯的影子差点把他笼罩进阴影般的记忆里，莱克斯止不住地颤抖，直到布鲁斯温柔的手掌落在他身上，温度和力道让莱克斯头一回感受到这可以是快乐的事情。还有布鲁斯热情的吻和滚烫的舌头，布鲁斯还会在之后抱着他，好像他们真是对情侣似的。

老卢瑟对布鲁斯和莱克斯的事情是知情的，但他也不管，他还会在莱克斯面前说他晚上的声音全马戏团都听得见，但反正已经是个荡妇再多几次又怎样。

卢瑟马戏团在欧洲到处大获成功，这次他们甚至坐轮船来到了遥远的英格兰。伦敦到处都阴沉沉的，灰暗笼罩了这里几乎所有人的脸庞，那些阴暗的街巷里不知道藏着多少罪恶的凶杀、肮脏的交易。

而布鲁斯显然了解这里，他的阴沉完美地融合进伦敦晦暗的空气里，像蝙蝠在黑夜里飞行一样顺畅。他独自离开马戏团，深夜才回来，一边给老卢瑟赔罪一边向他敬一杯睡前威士忌。

顺滑的酒液入口，老卢瑟的脾气似乎得到一点缓和，但他的脸色很快变得痛苦，还未能发出一点声音，老卢瑟就倒了下去。布鲁斯将他的尸体藏在老卢瑟卧室里那张华丽的床下，那浮夸的装饰终于掩盖住老卢瑟自己的尸体。

第二天莱克斯醒来时，发现布鲁斯不在他身边，而身边所有衣服都不见了，他垂下眼，撇了撇嘴，也许他这是真的离开了。然而转过身却看到桌上放着牛奶和白面包，餐盘边甚至还放了一小束野花。

这简直是不可能发生的事，老卢瑟怎么可能这么大发慈悲，除非这是布鲁斯留给他的，可是，布鲁斯人又去哪了呢。莱克斯下床往帐篷外看去，这样的阳光恐怕已经是大中午了，这更古怪了，自己怎么可能被允许睡这么晚。

接着帘子被掀开了，布鲁斯拿着行李箱，对莱克斯说，我们该走了，老卢瑟死了，他把马戏团卖了，他们可以一起去伦敦乡间住下。

一句话接着一句话，莱克斯一时间无法消化这些言语，他看莱克斯愣住的样子，放下行李箱走上前去，两手捧住莱克斯的脸，吻住了他的唇。

莱克斯现在有点觉得，他们可能是对爱侣。

 

【The End】


End file.
